


Short fanfics and pov's

by bisexual_coffee



Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Cuddling, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Girlfriend, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Points of View, Sadism, Smut, Smutt, Snuggling, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, boyfriend - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_coffee/pseuds/bisexual_coffee
Summary: This is a collection of short stories and point of views ranging from fluffy cuddling (lonely ass), Heart wrenching moments, and spicy, kinky, and steamy shorts. I will take submissions and requests, and a table of contents.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello dear reader, I will post every Monday and Saturday and will be taking requests. If you choose to submit a request please pick a category in the tags and be semi specific in what you want. If you are here to read works already posted, enjoy ;)


	2. Table of Contents

1\. POV: Final goodbye (angst)


	3. Pov: Our final Goodbyes

"I love you, but I'm not going to die for you," you declared just before they spun you on the ball hall.

"I know," they replied and even though they were smiling, you could see the tell that there were hidden feelings there.

For a moment you feel bad for being so selfish and think that you would like to be like the hero of a novel, willing to die for the one you love. But you want to live. You had so much to live for, so much to experience.

They seemed to realize your fear and caress you fondly as you spin through the ballroom.

"Shh. No bad thoughts at our last dance." 

They pull you closer, so close that it hurts. But this was a welcome pain. You want to make sure you have as much of it as possible in your last few minutes.

The masked crowd gathers in a perfect circle, watching your passionate funeral dance, waiting to know in the end who will come out alive. A sacrifice needs to be made tonight to calm hell and it doesn't matter whether the blood spilled is yours or the monarch's.

"Don't look at them, just look at me", they gently press their forehead to yours, their warmth of their breath fanning out against your cheek.

Looking into their eyes tightens your heart. You don't want to face it. You don't want to face what you need to do. Then you close your eyelids and join your lips to theirs one last time. Their tongue intertwines yours, the heat of their body against yours, their hands caressing your hair full of love. The bittersweet flavor of the kiss lasts until the last note of the song and when silence takes over the room, you draw your dagger, ready to fight for life. Yours or theirs, you didn't know.

"I'm sorry for being selfish" you say and notice tears are streaming down your cheeks. They have been this whole time.

"Don't worry, I'm more selfish than you are," they reply.

They smile somberly again but their eyes give them away. As you stare into them you see everything they can't say in the moment. This is driving you crazy. What are they hiding? What is their plan to survive?

They draw a dagger and you wait for the first attack. But instead of hitting you, they stick the blade in their own stomach. They fall to their knees on the floor and blood begins to stain their clothes.

"My love" you shout, throwing yourself on the floor beside them, without understanding what is happening.

"I'm sorry for being selfish," they say and give you one last hug. You grip them fiercely, almost as if holding on tighter would anchor their soul to their body.

Blood runs out of the corner of their lips.

"But you died for me," you argue confused.

They looked down and whispered weakly against your skin, "Worse than dying, is having to live knowing that the only person I loved, died to save me. I hope you can live with that burden and i hope you can forgive me for it."

Some things are worst than death.


End file.
